Хакуна Матата
thumb «'Хакуна Матата'» (также Акуна Матата, с языка суахили Hakuna Matata – «Беззаботная жизнь») – известная песня из мультфильма Walt Disney Company «Король Лев». Исполняется сурикатом Тимоном и бородавочником Пумбой, которые называют свою жизненную позицию этим выражением. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Тим Райс * Композитор – Элтон Джон * Вокал – Джейсон Уивер, Джозеф Уильямс, Натан Лейн и Эрни Сабелла (мультфильм), Джимми Клифф и Лебоханг «Лебо М.» Морак (официальный клип 1999 года) Текст песни |-|Английский текст (мультфильм) = Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Why, when he was a young warthog When I was a young wart-hoooog! Very nice! Thanks! He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame (He was ashamed!) Thought of changin' my name (Oh, what's in a name?) And I got downhearted (How did you feel?) Every time that I- Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Oh... sorry Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days Yeah, sing it, kid! It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata |-|Официальный клип = Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Oooooohhhhh Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata When I was a cool young one (When he was a cool young one) I worked in the colony payin' my dues accepting without question the prevailing views That a young man's life was one long grind Diggin' holes standing guard till it crossed my mind I was wrong, all along All that I needed, was to have heeded Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase Hakuna matata Ain't no passing craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem free philosophy Hakuna matata When I was a shallow youth (When he was a shallow youth) Cool calm reflection I was never that good I was a pawn in the game I saw no trees for the wood My future stretched behind me I was over the hill I put my best foot forward while the other one stood still Take my word I have heard All that I needed is to have heeded Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase, yeah Hakuna matata Ain't no passin' craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata I hoped we have conveyed Don't hafta bust, get out of the sun It's much cooler in the shade Some say it's just a waste of time but they don't realize that the view is nothing but a crime we're all creatures world wise Hakuna Matata (Hakuna Matata) Hakuna Matata (Hakuna Matata) It means no worries (It means no worries man) It's our problem free philosophy Hakuna matata Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase, yeah Hakuna Matata (yeah, yeah) Ain't no passing craze (yeah) It means mo worries for the rest of your days It's our problem free (It's our problem free) philosophy (philosophy) Hakuna Matata (Hakuna Matata) What a wonderful phrase, yeah Hakuna Matata Ain't no passing craze (hey) It means no worries (means no worries) for the rest of your days... |-|Русский текст = Видео Композиция, анализ После смерти Муфасы, Тимон и Пумба, главные комедийные герои фильма, говорят с Симбой о том, как двигаться вперед от своих проблемных прошлых лет и забывающие о своих заботах, а Симба становится все более взрослым. Песня также обеспечивает предысторию для Пумбы, объясняя, что он был изгнан из общества животных за его чрезмерный метеоризм. В «Хакуне Матате» используются большую часть оркестра, а также многие другие более необычные инструменты, включая сложную ударную установку. Говорят, что Райс поняла идею текста песни после просмотра комедийного сериала «Bottom» и в какой-то момент хотела, чтобы звезды сериала Рик Мейалл и Адриан Эдмондсон сыграли Тимона и Пумбу. Признание «Хакуна Матата» была номинирована на премию Оскара как лучшая песня. Она заняла 99-ю позицию (из 100) в рейтинге лучших песен в истории кинематографа, составленном «''American Film Institute''». Хакуна Матата в массовой культуре * В сжатом виде песню «Hakuna Matata» можно услышать в мультфильме студии Pixar «История игрушек» (1995), которая доносится из автомобиля Энди в тот момент, когда Молли смотрит на шерифа Вуди и Базза Лайтера через зеркало заднего вида. * В телесериале «Сейнфелд» в серии «The Merv Griffin Show» Элэйн Мари Бенес говорит, что её застали в офисе поющей песню «Hakuna Matata». * В фильме «Мышиная охота» Эрни Шмунц (Нейтан Лейн) делает поклон шейху, приветствуя его фразой «Акуна матата». В этой шутке Нейтан ссылается на мультфильм «Король Лев», где он озвучивал суриката Тимона. * Этой фразой было названо ток-шоу, выходившее на телеканале РТР с 7 августа 1998 года по 20 октября 2000 года. * В фильме «Наскар» (2006) Жан Жерар, избегая аварии, выкрикивает «Акуна Матата, сволочи!». * Исполнитель регги Банни Уэлер перепевает «Hakuna Matata» в «Reggae for Kids: Movie Classics». * В сериале «Less Than Perfect» американской компании «ABC» (в России — «Клава, давай!»): в одной из серий офисные работники бухгалтер Рамона и завхоз Оуэн исполняли эту песню, издеваясь над названием дорогого французского сыра «Мимолетте». * В мультсериале «Симпсоны» Гомер в одном из эпизодов напевал мотив этой песни. * В альбоме группы Аквариум «Лошадь белая» (2008) есть песня «Акуна матата». * В середине 1990-х, сразу после выхода мультфильма Король Лев, песню «Hakuna Matata» исполнила Данни Миноуг. * В песне Максима Леонидова «Гиппопотам» подпевка, изображающая охотников племени, поёт: «Акуна матата, гиппопотама несём». * У героини корейского фильма «200 Pounds_Beauty» — тату на теле в виде знака hakunamatata. * У знаменитой диско-группы Boney M есть песня под названием Hakuna Matata, входит в альбом Kalimba De Luna, а также сборники Hit Collections (Happy Songs), The Maxi-Singles Collection, Long Versions & Rarities. * В городе Харьков есть арт-клуб «Акуна Матата» расположенный на улице Пушкинская 5. * В фильме «Липучка» Мэтт Райан в роли Гейтса упоминает эту фразу, пытаясь застрелить главного героя. * В Санкт-Петербурге есть открытое творческое пространство «Акуна Матата». * В сериале «Хроники молодого Индианы Джонса» («The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles»), в серии «Поезд — призрак» (Phantom Train of Doom), Мистер Голо, лучший следопыт в Африке, произносит эту фразу когда соглашается отправиться на вторую миссию по захвату германского генерала Пауля Эмиля фон Леттов-Форбека. * В сериале «Волшебники» девизом одного из короля Филлори была фраза «Акуна Матата». * В песне «Love Song Remastered Version» группы «BEAUTIFUL WORLD» встречает фраза «Акуна Матата». Скандал Более 160 000 человек подписали петицию с требованием лишить Disney права на использование фразы «Hakuna Matata» в качестве торговой марки. По их заявлению, компания оскорбляет культуру народов, разговаривающих на языке суахили, закрепляя стереотипы об Африке https://knife.media/hakuna-matata/. Интересные факты * Укороченная версия «Hakuna Matata» использовалась в качестве основной песни для дополнительного телешоу «Тимон и Пумба». * Другая сокращенная версия «Hakuna Matata» также использовалась в мультсериале «Хранитель Лев» в эпизоде первого сезона «Бунга и король» (2016), и ее пели герои шоу. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни